A gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air enters an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel mixes with the compressed air and burns within the combustion section, thereby creating combustion gases. The combustion gases flow from the combustion section through a hot gas path defined within the turbine section and then exit the turbine section via the exhaust section.
In particular configurations, the compressor section includes, in serial flow order, a high pressure (HP) compressor and a low pressure (LP) compressor. Similarly, the turbine section includes, in serial flow order, a high pressure (HP) turbine and a low pressure (LP) turbine. The HP compressor, LP compressor, HP turbine, and LP turbine include a one or more axially spaced apart rows of circumferentially spaced apart rotor blades. One or more shrouds may be positioned radially outward from and circumferentially enclose the rotor blades.
The one or more shrouds typically mount to the gas turbine engine via one or more mounting pins. Specifically, the one or more shrouds may include a plurality of bosses or flanges, each of which defines an aperture therethrough for receiving a mounting pin. Conventionally, the plurality of bosses is formed separately from the one or more shrouds, the aperture is formed in each boss via drilling, and each boss is coupled to the corresponding shroud. Nevertheless, this configuration limits the strength of the shroud and/or bosses. Accordingly, a shroud for a gas turbine that having increased strength, particularly in the regions that receive the mounting pins would be welcomed in the technology.